What would happen after five years?
by twilightismylife140
Summary: this is a story about what would happen when edward comes back to forks after five years of college and starting his own company.ALL HUMAN. i'm not great at summarys so tell me if u think of something better. the M is a safety thing for future chapters.
1. The return

EPOV

I hadn't been back to forks in over 5 years. Ever since college and starting my business, I had gone to Harvard so I didn't have the time to come all the way home for the holidays and in the summers I had a job so I had never come home, Esme had been yelling at me for years to come home and spend some time with the family. So that is what I was finally doing, going to spend time with my sister and brother.

Alice and I talk every so often telling me stuff about the family and her boyfriend jasper and Emmett's girlfriend. More often she was telling me about something she had done with her best friend Bella and how Bella had gotten herself hurt. When I had lived in forks Bella had been a quiet girl that was a good student I was intrigued to see how she had changed. Alice never said anything about Bella dating someone so I was hopeful, I had a crush on Bella in high school and wanted to see if I could do something about it.

As I climbed out of the plane I was met by my family and a few extras. At first they didn't see me for Alice was yelling at Bella…..

"Alice I don't need to be here I am not family and I really do need to get back to the kids." Bella yelled

"Bella you and Edward used to be good friends the least u can do is be here when he gets home!! Plus the kids will be fine" Alice yelled right back. Kids?! I didn't know Bella had children, what did that mean she was married? Divorced? Single mother? Had a boyfriend?

"Alice, Angela counts on me to be those kids nanny, when I am not there it is an inconvenience to her. Plush I haven't talked to Edward in over 5 years he might not even remember me!" it was at this coment that I decided my presence should be known.

"I could never forget about you Bella."


	2. Why do they all want me to talk to him?

**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so it might not be that great sorry! Bare with me I don't have an editor so there could be spelling mistakes, most likely it will just be like me going "u for you" something like that.**** I tend to slip up and use IM slang sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**

Before- "I could never forget about you Bella."

BPOV

"Oh Edward I didn't see you there." Said Alice in a tone that made me think that she had known the whole time.

"Edward my man!" yelled Emmett giving him a high five.

"Oh Edward darling it is so good to have you home!" Esme cooed at him while giving him a very motherly hug. Finally I turned to Edward and took a nice long look at him before saying anything. He hadn't changed much since I had seen him, still tall with bronze colored hair and green eyes, still my Edward.

I had known him forever it seemed and ever since I had I just liked him, at first it was that you are my best friend in the whole world thing but, then as we grew older my feelings for Edward had changed. When he dated that bitch Jessica I was livid for days, he knew I hated her so I thought why is he doing this to me? Thankfully it was a short relationship, once Edward was reminded why we had never liked her. Even after all his dating and my just turning down dates, I still loved him. There I said it "_**I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!**_" even after all this time of him being away and never visiting. Alice has told me many times that Edward likes me too but personally I just think that she would love it if her best friend married her brother because then I would legally be her sister and that she was just making the whole thing up.

Oh man I really shouldn't think this much while I am just staring at Edward; they all probably think that I am crazy!

"Hello Edward it is nice to see you again." I stated so I didn't look weird just staring at him.

"It is nice to see you too Bella, as well as everyone else," Edward said while smiling at me, "you know you all really didn't need to come and get me I could have just taken a cab home you know."

"Of course we did Edward you haven't been home in over five years, did you think we would make you come home in a cab? Nonsense what kind of family would we be?!" scolded Esme. I felt bad for Edward in a way he was going to be bombarded with questions the whole ride home thankfully I had my truck with me so from here I could go straight back to Angela's and take care of the kids.

"Wait Bella where do you think you are going?"

"Alice I have to get back to the kids you know that, I just can't blow my whole day with them off!" I was slightly outraged, I loved those kids and besides Edward needed time with his family, how could she be asking me that?

"Bella dear you just can't go home Edward and you must catch up on old times!"Exclaimed Esme.

"Esme I would really love to but I have to get back to Jen and Eric, Angela has a meeting in an hour so I really will have to catch up with him later." I said while looking at my watch to see what time it was. I really didn't understand why everyone wanted Edward and me to talk; I mean when he lived in town we were just friends like I had been telling Alice for years. They really couldn't all agree with her, I mean Edward is a Greek god there is no way he could like a plain Jane like me!, or could he? I pushed that though out of my head because he couldn't like me as more than a friend.

"Oh well it was nice of you to come and greet me Bella I hope I will see you later." Edward sighed.

"Oh I am sure you will, knowing Alice I will most likely see you tonight for one of her sleepovers" I said groaning at the last part.

"You are probably right if I know my sister I will see you very soon!"

"So I better be going now if I am going to be at Angela's in time!"

"Goodbye Bella" said Edward.

"Bella I will call you later!" exclaimed Alice.

"Be good dear and say hi to Angela for me." Esme told me.

"Bella you still owe me a round of halo remember!" Emmett told me.

"How could I forget Emmett you remind me every time you get the chance!"I said while I rolled my eyes. Ever since Emmett found out I had never played a video game in my life he was determined to get me to play one. He considers them a way of life, and personally I think he would die without them. Rosalie has been quiet all of the conversation but now she spoke…..

"Bella remember you promised that you could go shopping later this week I know for a fact that Alice is just dying to get you a whole new wardrobe!" I groaned at that when Alice shopped she went out of control and this time she was shopping for me so that would make it even worse!

"Maybe I could help?"Offered Edward. Either he didn't remember what shopping with Alice was like or he was just plain suicidal, because no one in their right mind would offer to go shopping with her.

"That would be great Edward you can carry our bags!" Alice exclaimed. "Bella you better get going you only have about 45 minutes until Angela has to go."

"Oh my gosh you are right Alice and you know my truck can't go over 60! I'm really sorry everyone but I must leave right now if I even have a hope of getting there on time!"

"Well we took 3 cars so why don't you take one of our cars Bella Alice can drive your truck home?" asked Esme; it was at times like these that I really loved her. Alice handed me her keys to the Porsche and in a matter of seconds I handed her my keys and was thanking her like crazy…..

"I owe you one Alice!" I shouted as I ran to the parking lot. When I got to where she had parked the 911 turbo, I got in and shot out of the parking lot and sped down the freeway. I really hoped I would make it to Angela's in time. The meeting she had to go to was a big one, she was getting promoted and it would not be a good thing for her to be late to that!

**Ok so how was it I don't really know where to take this story so if anyone has ideas please feel free to tell me! I know it is going to have Bella and Edward liking each other I just don't know how to go about it. Also I know it says in my pro I will write a lot and I would like to keep that promise to everyone it is just that right now I have finals and I really don't know what to write.**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks,**

**Julia**


	3. what 2 do?

**Hey everyone for those of you that decided to help me with ideas I thank you from the bottom of my heart!! I have a hard time coming up with ideas when ****I****'m**** not that far into a ****story. Some****people**** had a few questions so here are some of the answers…..**

**Q: Does Edward like Bella too?**

**A: Yes he does and even though Alice keeps telling Bella that he does she doesn't believe her.**

**Q: Will Edward and Bella get together?**

**A: Once again this is a BxE story so yes they will. The real question is how will it happen and I am quite sure yet. **

**Q: why do you use IM slang sometimes?**

**A: I don't mean to do that it is just an unconscious thing I do sometimes and I apologize for that I will try hard to catch all of my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Well except for this plot which I may have some help on!**

**Julia**

* * *

Before: I really hoped I would make it to Angela's in time. The meeting she had to go to was a big one, she was getting promoted and it would not be a good thing for her to be late to that!

BPOV

Thankfully I did make it to Angela's on time, who knew when you are going 90 mph in a Porsche it would feel like 60. Oh well I got there with time to spare, mental note tell Alice thanks again I know she likes to drive fast and with my truck gods know you can't do that.

"Thank god Bella you're here!" Angela cried, "I was starting to worry that you had forgotten what time my meeting was."

"I could never forget" I said, rolling my eyes at her overreaction.

"I see someone was running late?" she eyed Alice's car knowing that I had to borrow it to make it here on time. "So how is _our_ Edward?"

"Oh I don't know, successful I guess, he has his own company now. We didn't really get the chance to talk that much; Alice is dragging me over to her house tonight though, so maybe I will get a chance then. I mean he could have changed over those five years. Although I mean really how much can a person change?"

"Bella as much as I would love to hear you go on and on about Edward I really do need to get going to my meeting so I will be on time." She laughed at my shocked expression. "honey I don't mind , I just need to go, I'll be back around five thirty so we can talk and get u over to see Edward and Alice again." And with that she was out the door leaving me with her two little angels.

EPOV

I couldn't believe how different she looked from back in high school, I mean don't get me wrong she was pretty back then with every guy in school looking at her even if she didn't notice it. But now there were not word to express the way she looked, I could say beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, and all of the above but the only word I could think of right now were angel, saintly, and heavenly and even those didn't cover it. Why I think I was falling in love with her _**again**_!

This girl had my heart in my mouth and I had no clue what to do about it.

Alice! That is what I would do. She could tell me things about Bella and also help Bella to like me. Wow this is bad if I am going to my gossip queen of a sister for help to get a girl, but this wasn't any girl this was Bella Swan.

Esme had been right I had been away from home to long.

I think I know now why Bella had not wanted to ride home with us; she knew what was going to happen. Esme couldn't stop talking to me on the way home. It was all _**"oh Edward dear I just finished this decorating project" **_or _**"I can't wait until you see all the changes we have made to the house"**_I was ready to go off and kill myself by the time we got home. I mean come on how much can one person talk the only other in existence would be my lovely sister who did nothing to help me the whole ride.

When we finally got home my mother decided since I had been away so long I needed a tour of the house, the whole time I was thinking _**"I lived in this house for 18 years I think I know my way around"**_. I must admit there were so drastic changes that had been made like taking out the whole western side of the house and replacing it with a glass wall of windows.

(AN: sorry if in the book it wasn't the western wall I didn't have my copy in front of me and couldn't remember if it was that or the southern wall.)

Other then that the house was basically the same save the few decorating changes.

I would be lying if I said what came next really got me stressed. After that whole thing in the car I now had to endure what Alice called _**"the interrogation."**_ this was when mum would ask me all the embarrassing questions she liked and I had no power over it. I remember one time when Alice and I had held a party while our parents were away the second she asked us what had gone on we cracked, she had a certain way of making a if your lying to me I will be deeply hurt sort of look to her when she was like this. So on went this insanity for hours her asking questions like "who had I been with?" "Did I have a roommate back home?" "Where exactly was I living?" "How was the record label coming?" All these questions were driving me insane when finally it was getting dark and my father walks through the door and saves me.

(AN: for those of you that voted in my poll and chose the record label that was the biggest response so there it is!!)

Dinner was lovely; Alice made it while mother was questioning me. I consisted of a pot roast, roasted/spiced potatoes, and a garden salad. I was very surprised it was edible last time I had any of her cooking I had food poisoning for a week now it was superb. I was pleased to hear that Esme had been the one to teach her Alice told me…..

"I needed to learn to cook if I want to make a nice dinner for my family sometimes!" she said like it was a very obvious reason.

"Alice I thought you were only good for shopping it is your expertise isn't? I snickered.

"Why Edward Cullen you know I can do more than shop, I have many talents" she said pouting.

"Honestly I think the only reason you learned how to cook is so you could do it for jasper." Her face turned all red at this remark and I knew I had hit the bull's eye.

"It's ok honey" Jasper said kissing her lightly on the forehead "I love it when you cook for me." I had to roll my eyes at this the way they were looking at each other was sickening, the only thing from stopping me from puking was the thought of Bella coming home I mean over soon. Why did I think that she didn't live here this wasn't her home although from the amount of time Alice had Bella spending over here she partially does I guess. Oh well only one more hour until she comes over, I can wait that long right?

* * *

Ok so there is chapter 3 for everyone I know it isn't that long I have just been swamped with HW lately so please forgive me and I hoped you liked the chapter!!! PM me if you have any questions.also for those of you who did vote in my poll i really thank you i couldn't decide for myself so i let all of you!

Till next time,

Julia

AKA: Twilightismylife140

P.S. please read my other story called After We Were Married and tell me what you think.

P.S.S. must read story is the lioness my new favorite!!!


	4. Oh no not again!

AN: sorry about the delay I had some family friends over this week and did not have any time to write

**AN: I am back!! I really don't know for how long but I though you would all be happy to at least have this chapter! ****Please review!!**

**Julia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

_Before: "Oh well only one more hour until she comes over, I can wait that long right?"_

BPOV

It was almost time for me to go over to Alice's house and I was dreading it. I didn't want to become Bella Barbie or be forced to catch up with Edward because knowing Alice that is exactly what she would do. All her plans to get the two of us together by the time he had to go back Chicago for work. She had told me that he had set up his own record label and it was doing very well, I remembered that back when we were kids in school he loved to listen to music and play it on his grand piano.

Anyways I didn't want her to interfere with my personal life in ANY way at ALL! If it happened it happened but if not it wasn't something to get worked up about, I mean there are millions of men in the world and he is just one of them well a godly one that is absolutely perfect! Stop that Bella he isn't yours to think about! Oh who am I kidding I am in love with him I couldn't stop thinking about him if I tried.

I could hear the rumbling of my truck in the drive way which meant that Alice was here and it was time to go see what kind of torture she had planned for me this evening.

"Bella I am here" she sang through the door.

"Ugh Alice you know I don't like it when you use that tone it means that you have something evil planned for me, and I don't like it!" I huffed while opening the door.

"oh Bella you are such a party pooper sometimes **besidesitisonlyaquicktriptothemallnowbeforeyoustarttocomplainthinkaboutitwecangetyousomenewclothesthatyoucanshowofftomybrotherandifthatdoesn'tenticeyoujustthinkaboutthekeyterminthatstatement**_**quick**_**notlongbutquick**" translation besides it is only a quick trip to the mall, now before you start to complain think about it we can get you some new clothes that you can show off to my brother and if that doesn't entice you just think about the key term in that statement _quick_ not long but quick she rushed through that so fast I didn't catch half of the words she said. Lucky for me I caught the important ones.

"No Alice I am not going to the mall with you for any reason brother or not and when you say quick it turns into two hours of shopping at that is not QUICK at all!" I yelled at her. When I go shopping with her we go into every single store in the mall except for the stores Alice deems unacceptable like target or some store like that is not expensive enough for her liking. Well that is what happens with Alice once she gets started she can't stop. I really think that she is addicted to shopping, I wonder if they have a shoppers anonymous if not they should start one for people like Alice.

"But Bella, I promise it will be REALLY quick like 1 hour not 2 or 3! Pretty please for me or if not me do it for your chances with Edward please?" wow that girl really knew how to lay on the pleading she even had a good puppy dog pout.

"Fine Alice I will go with you just this once. But I mean it I will not go shopping with you no for two whole weeks!" I told her.

"But Bella you know I can't go without shopping for more then two days!" she cried while giving me the saddest look in the world.

"I know that Alice but you will just have to get rose to go with you because if I recall I said _I will not go shopping with you_. That doesn't mean you can't go shopping just that I will not." And with that she was already dragging me to her car with a happy smile plastered to her face. All I have to say is that I hope this is worth it.

**AN: I wanted to say to everyone who has reviewed this story thank you. I means a lot to me and so this chapter is dedicated to: **csblueyes, SilverEmber282, Kinky-Vampire69 aka Grismar, utfan23456, timlover, ashel-13, kohana.of.the.roses, Sprite007, cajunsky, MyLion.MyLamb., and love-hurts-us-all you guys are great!

**Also if anyone would like to suggest a playlist for any of the chapters feel free to PM or review and tell me! **

**Love**

**Julia**

**P.S. if you could please check out the historical challenge on my page that would be great!**


	5. The confession

AN: ok so right now I am very bored so I decided I would try and write a little bit

**AN: ok so right now I am very bored so I decided I would try and write a little bit. Also this chapter is dedicated exclusively to my friends because of their on going support of my obsession. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**Julia**

_Before__**: **__And with that she was already dragging me to her car with a happy smile plastered to her face. All I have to say is that I hope this is worth it._

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't wait Bella was going to be over soon and I really wanted to start to get to know her more. I mean I know her but she could have changed a lot in 5 years, Alice has told me stories about this and that but I want to know EVERYTHING ,the little falls and the embarrassing moments. I know I have to keep cool though or Bella might start to freak out and oh I don't know, not want to be friends with me anymore!

Ugh this is so frustrating thinking of us as just friends, I mean I have wanted to be with her since high school and now I have to get to know her all over again! It is a good thing that I have Alice on my side or I would be screwed.

At that very moment in time I heard the door to the garage open which could only mean one thing. They were HOME!!

"Alice I am going to pay you back! You can't keep spending money on me all the time." Bella yelled through a mound of bags that she was carrying. I quickly rushed over to help her with some of the bags because I could tell that she was about to fall over.

"Here Bella let me help you with those bags."

"Oh thank you Edward that is nice of you but I can handle them"

"Bella I know you fall of the time, it will only be a matter of time before you trip over something because you couldn't see and then you will fall down and get hurt. So just please let me help you."

"I can take….." she started to say but was interrupted by one very annoying pixie.

"Bella we all know that you can't walk over flat surfaces so please just let him help you."

"No I don't need help I can do this on my own."

"Fine but when you fall you will be wish that you had let Edward help you." Alice told her in that voice she uses when she knows and I mean knows what is about to happen. Bella rolled her eyes and started to walk up the stairs to Alice's room when Alice asked me….

"Edward, would you be so kind as to help me with opening the door to my room so I don't have to put down all my bags."

"Sure Alice." We started up the stairs behind Bella and as Bella was about to reach the top just as Alice had predicted Bella missed the top stair and started to fall. At that point I knew just what to do. Just as she was about to hit the ground I caught her.

"You okay there Bella?"

"I'm fine, thanks for catching me Edward."

"I told you that you had too many bags" my sister told her in that know it all manner. After that whole exchange the three of us brought all of the girl's bags to Alice's room.

I don't know how tonight is going to go after all of this but we will see.

BPOV

After all of Alice's bags were in her room she suggested that we go downstairs and get caught up over a cup of tea (**AN: I hate coffee it is 2 strong for me so tea it is**). And knowing Alice after she has an idea there is no stopping her.

As Alice was getting the tea ready she left Edward and I in the living room in an awkward silence. I wanted to say something but I had no clue what to say I mean this was fucking EDWARD CULLEN! Luckily Alice came back into the room before I did something really stupid.

"Edward I made you some coffee instead of tea because I know you really don't like it. Ok?" Alice asked him.

"Thanks for remembering Alice, and while I don't not like tea it is just not strong enough for me."

"Well Bella here can't drink coffee it gets her hyper and if you think I am bad you have no clue what Bella is like." It's true if anyone has ever seen me after I have coffee I can't control myself and I am worse the Alice when there is a sale at Saks.

"I'm not that bad Alice!"

"Whatever Bella"

"So Edward what have you been up to lately?" I asked putting on a face that hopefully was semi no interested looking.

"Not much just working mostly" he told me matching my tone of voice.

"Oh, no one special in your life right now?" I tried not to sound too eager when I asked this.

"No the girl I like doesn't know I like her." He told me while looking strait into my eyes. I don't know if that meant anything but I couldn't help but to press the subject more.

"Oh well she sounds like a lucky girl" I tried to sound like I really meant it but I'm sure it didn't work. "Is she very pretty?" I asked.

"She is beautiful beyond belief." When he said that I couldn't help but let my heart sink. That girl could never be me I mean I'm plain not beautiful.

"Is this girl anyone Alice or I could know?"

"Oh I'm quite sure you know her better then you think."

"Who is she then?" I had to ask who the woman that had my Edwards heart was it was killing me.

"Her name is……."

**AN: I'm sorry to leave you all hanging like that but I really want some reviews because I only have like 31. So please just take the 2 minutes it takes to write a review even if it says great chapter and nothing else. They really motivate me to write. **

**Some personal news I got a boyfriend about a month ago and I totally love him and the fun we have together. Also in about well 4 days school is over for me so expect more chapters in the future!!**

**So please review they light up my days (or nights)!**

**Love, **

**Julia**

**A.K.A. Twilightismylife140**


	6. Who?

AN: Thank you to all of my nice readers who sent me a review I really love to hear form you guys

**AN: Thank you to all of my nice readers who sent me a review I really love to hear from you guys! **

**Disclaimer: you guys know the drill not mine!**

_Last time: "Who is she then?" I had to ask who the woman that had my Edwards heart was it was killing me._

"_Her name is……."_

_BPOV_

"Hey Edward could you help me with these mugs please?" Alice called from the kitchen just as he was about to say the girls name, darn Alice with her timing!

The suspense was killing me I wanted so badly to know who this girl was and what she had that I didn't. Then again I am plain so it wouldn't be me so she was probably a model or something those are the only people Edward would be interested in. Who am I to care anyway it isn't my business, but it is I'm in love with him.……….. Gosh Bella could you be anymore pathetic?!

That was the end of that topic much to my displease, and even though I knew that I wouldn't get the answer anytime tonight I couldn't help but think of when I could get some time alone with him again, and very lightly bring up the conversation after we had talked about something else.

So with that in the back of mind I listened to the conversation Alice was having with Edward joining in when I felt it was necessary. Eventually Alice noticed hoe quiet I was being.

"Bella what is the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing Alice I've just had a very long day, I think I should be going anyways it's getting late."

"Ok if you are sure"

"Yes I am thanks for having me over though" with that she got up as did I gave me a hug and whispered in my ear…..

"I'll talk to him"

"Thanks Alice but your wasting your time" I pulled away before she could say anything else. "It was nice to see you Edward."

"It was great to see you too Bella." Edward said from the couch with a crooked smile on his face. After those goodbyes I left went home took a nice long hot bath and went to sleep with only thought on my mind.

_Could Edward ever love me?..._

AN: I know I never update and when I do they are always short so here's the deal. I am going to see if anyone wants to help me write this story, in the sense that we would both write and come up with the ideas. So if anyone would like to help me out that would be great just send me a PM with a little about yourself and how you like to write. Thanks everyone with this idea hopefully this story will get a kick start!!

Julia

A.K.A. Twilightismylife140


	7. What did i do?

AN: Ok here is a new chapter for you guys I hope you like it

**AN: Wow not a single review last chapter I'm really sad about this, so because of it you guys get a really short chapter, sorry but it only seems fair. Ok here it is I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I own nothing!!**

* * *

_Last time: Could Edward ever love me?..._

EPOV

Bella was quiet all night after the conversation we had. If it wasn't for my sister I would have had the chance to tell her that she was the girl I was talking about, but no Alice with her horrible timing interrupted me. I could tell that Bella didn't think that she was the girl I was talking about just by looking at her eyes when I said that my crush was beautiful. Alice had told me before that she had very low self esteem but I didn't think that it could be this bad. I need to find some time to talk with her again.

" Edward what did you say to Bella tonight?" my sister interrupted my thoughts.

" Why what did she say?" I sat up eagerly to know what she would have said about me. Did she say something bad or maybe good? I really need to talk to her…… Alice broke my train of thought.

" She said I shouldn't waste my time talking to you. What did you say to her when I was in the kitchen!"

" All I did was talk to her"

'Well what did you say?"

" I might have described the girl I like which would be her"

'I need more then that to go on Edward exactly how did you describe Bella?"

"I said that she was beautiful beyond belief that's all I swear. I didn't have a chance to say anything else because I was interrupted but a certain someone."

"Oh well now it makes sense, I told you Bella's self esteem is very low she wouldn't think that you were describing her." She told me shaking her head as she said it.

"Alice do you think I can fix it and make her believe that it's her I really love?"

"I don't know Edward you're going to have to work extremely hard and before you ask no I will not talk to her this is your problem."

"Ok Alice I guess I better go to bed then, talk to you tomorrow morning." Without looking back at her I walked up the stairs to my room to try and think this situation out.

**"**_**How was I going to convince Bella I truly love her and only her?..."**_

* * *

AN: I'm still looking for someone to help me out with this story, if anyone would like to just PM me or even send it to me in a review. On that subject please review because if you guys don't and I don't have anyone to help me out I will be deleting this story or just putting it on permanently unfinished, so please review!

Julia


	8. The note

Hey guys well it has been a few days and no one has reviewed

Hey guys well it has been a few days and no one has reviewed. Not one person and I have to say I am really disappointed I was expecting at least one but I guess no one really likes this story. Now I'm a big girl and I can take a hint when I see one, so I guess the last chapter was then end of this story. Now if anyone would like to finish writing this story feel free to PM me or write a review telling me so other wise consider this is the end of _What would happen after 5 years. _So to everyone who has read the story and reviewed for any chapter thank you very much!

Sincerely,

Julia

A.K.A. Twilightismylife140


End file.
